


Кнут и пряник

by lariatta, ST_Discovery_20XX



Series: WTF2019: Драбблы от G до PG-13 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Star Trek Discovery Annual
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lariatta/pseuds/lariatta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ST_Discovery_20XX/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX
Summary: Технически это расширенная версия сцены, описанной в Discovery Annual, но написанная с точки зрения Лорки.





	Кнут и пряник

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Carrot & Stick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390355) by [lucyisalive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyisalive/pseuds/lucyisalive). 



Всего две минуты лейтенант Стамец находился в его кабинете, а капитан Габриэль Лорка уже с уверенностью знал, что он будет ненавидеть этого Пола так же сильно, как ненавидел другого.  
  
Ну, может, не  _настолько_ сильно. В конце концов, другой Пол предал его, продал Империи, что в конечном итоге привело к провалу бунта и уничтожению корабля.  
  
Но все же… этот Пол ужасно  _раздражал_ . Совсем как его двойник, он не уважал власть, ныл и жаловался при каждой возможности, и, кажется, единственным, что его волновало, была его работа. И судя по тому, как он говорил о войне, он был таким же слабым, трусоватым и не желающим бороться, как и другой. Оба Пола были полной противоположностью того, что значит быть сильным, быть мужчиной, быть терранцем.  
  
Местные даже не использовали это слово. В этой жалкой наивной реальности они все еще называли себя  _людьми._ Лорка не понимал, почему превосходящая раса не завоевала эту _Федерацию_ давным-давно.  
  
Однако, по крайней мере, на некоторое время ему нужно было притвориться, что он на их стороне. И к сожалению, ему также нужен был Стамец. Ни у кого другого не было специальных знаний, чтобы доставить его домой.  
  
Лорка потряс головой, выходя из задумчивости, и вслушался в разговор. О, этот ученый  _снова_ жаловался:  
  
— … почему я получаю отказ на все мои запросы о персонале? Я не могу работать без подобранной мною команды.  
  
_Ты можешь, и ты будешь, если поймешь, что это в твоих интересах, лейтенант._  
  
Лорка почти озвучил эту мысль, но вовремя прикусил язык. Если он хочет справиться с этим парнем, ему понадобится метод кнута и пряника. Сначала пряник. Он притворится сопереживающим, чтобы проверить, сделает ли это Стамеца более покладистым.  
  
— Могу себе представить, — сказал он, не кривя душой. Действительно, сама мысль об этих наивных ученых с широко раскрытыми глазами в битве была абсолютно смехотворной. Любой корабль терранского флота разорвал бы их в клочья за пару секунд. — Нам обоим придется работать с тем, что нам выделяют в плане команды и оборудования.  
  
Определенно, Стамец не собирался идти на попятную. Его лицо скривилось в гримасе, и Лорка почти физически ощутил, как контраргументы формируются в его мозгу.  
  
_Ладно. Время для кнута._  
  
Лорка добавил в голос угрозы:  
  
— Если вы не можете смириться с этим, сейчас самое время покинуть наши ряды.  
  
Он знал, что это попадет прямо в цель. И речи быть не может, чтобы Стамец отдал свою работу в руки других людей. И действительно, когда ученый наконец ответил, его голос был менее упрямым, более уступчивым.  
  
— Дайте мне хотя бы одного из выбранных мною кандидатов. Знаю, вы сказали «никаких кадетов», но она — замечательный инженер и знакома с моей работой в астромикологии. Я не буду служить без нее.  
  
Очередная пустая угроза. Лорка знал, что Стамец будет служить в любых условиях, если его заставить. Тем не менее лейтенант только что снабдил его очередным «пряником», который он с легкостью может использовать.  
  
— Давайте посмотрим, — сказал он.  
  
Стамец протянул свой падд, и Лорка взглянул на фотографию молодой рыжеволосой женщины. Потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы не проявить эмоций при виде ее лица.  
  
Сильвия Тилли. Капитан  _«Килли»_ , одна из самых жестоких и внушающих страх капитанов флота в его вселенной, здесь была всего лишь невинным кадетом с широко распахнутыми глазами. Она выглядела моложе, с другой прической, а то, как она улыбалась на фотографии, было… как-то  _неправильно_ . Совершенно без жестокости и уверенности ее двойника. И все же определенно это была она.  
Лорка представил выражение лица капитана Тилли, если б она увидела, как выглядит в этой реальности, и почти рассмеялся. Сдержавшись, он взял себя в руки.  
  
Почти сразу он решил, что она должна быть на этом корабле. В конце концов, она командовала «Дискавери» в его вселенной. Невозможно было предсказать, насколько полезной она может оказаться, когда они вернутся назад. Однако будет лучше, если Стамец подумает, что Лорка делает это неохотно. Он не хотел, чтобы ученый решил, что капитан уступил его требованиям.  
  
— Вы действительно думаете, что корабль, направляющийся на  _войну_ , будет подходящим местом для  _кадета_ ? — заметил он язвительно.  
  
— Как я уже сказал, она чрезвычайно одарена. Она закончила экстерном академию и ищет место на научном корабле. Думаю, этот корабль был бы идеальным для нее.  
  
— Этот корабль — больше не научное судно, лейтенант.  
  
Стамец скривился:  
  
— Возможно и так, _капитан_ , что не меняет того факта, что у этого корабля есть миссия. Миссия, основанная на моей  _научной деятельности_ . Я думаю, этот кадет могла бы помочь достичь желаемого результата быстрее.  
  
Судя как по выражению лица ученого, так и по яду в его голосе, когда он произнес  _«капитан»_ , неприязнь была взаимной. Отлично. Лорка был бы оскорблен доверием этого человека.  
  
Но пока… пока он нуждался в ученом.  
  
_Теперь пряник:_  
  
— Хорошо, этот кадет может стать частью вашей команды, но я ожидаю, что она будет безупречно выполнять свою работу.  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
И снова кнут:  
  
— Кстати, я ожидаю такого же отношения к работе и от вас, лейтенант, в противном случае последствия будут плачевны. Вы свободны.  
  
Стамец выглядел немного выбитым из колеи и более чем немного оскорбленным резким приказом уйти, но он неохотно покинул кабинет. После его ухода Лорка повернулся взглянуть на звезды и сощурился, мрачно размышляя…  
  
_С этим Стамецем будет тяжело управляться._


End file.
